Forever
by hollywar
Summary: Alternative ending to 'Remind Me'.  Does not have to be read first.  "What?" Her eyebrows went up, her eyes gleamed. Her mouth opened in shock, and her hands flew to her mouth. "Adam?"


**A/N- This is an alternative ending to **_**Remind Me**_**, just because I can. And happy endings make everyone happy. **

**Forever**

Adam Banks lied on the bed that the doctors had days ago pronounced would be his death bed. Things had been going too good for the seventeen year old hockey shooter. Since he could remember, the last few years at Eden Hall had been the best years of his life.

He finally felt like he accomplished the almost impossible mission of pleasing his father, becoming the best hockey player on his junior and senior varsity hockey team; while still managing to keep his grades well above average. He had been promised a definite place with the Boston Bruins, and had been accepted to all the university's he had agreed to applied to.

The Ducks, his best friends, had fully accepted him back into their lives after his stint on varsity, and he finally felt like he belonged somewhere. They went to parties, managed to pull together on the ice, and yet still had their usual banter that he had doubted would ever crease. No guy could ask for a better group of friends, or a better team.

Hockey had been going amazingly well, also. His team counted on him, and he hadn't let them down as long as he had been able to play. He was their top scorer, and a key point to their defensive system that consisted of the winning title. They had taken state champion three years in a row, and he had scored the winning goal for all three.

Then… there was the most important reason why these past three years had been the best part of his life; and now it was threatened that it would be the last part of his life. And all this came with one name, one girl, one Duck, one goalie.

Julie Gaffney.

He had found the courage to pronounce his feelings to her, and they had been going steady ever since. She had made everything worthwhile, his reason to drag himself out of bed every morning at five o'clock. She had been his first, and he had been hers. They had each other, and that's all they needed. Time stood still when they were together, and it was what he lived for.

Now, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to live much longer.

During the senior year of the hockey season, throughout an important game, Adam couldn't seem to catch his breath, passing out cold in the middle of a pass from Guy. The next thing he could remember, was being in a sterile hospital room with tubes hooked up everywhere on his body. He remembered it smelling stale, and sharp with a cleaner stench.

Then the doctor had made a horrible mistake, telling his family he had a rare form of lung cancer, normally not affecting young people, such as himself. Then there was an even bigger mistake. Adam realized; it wasn't a mistake. The doctor had, in reality, been talking about him.

Three months had passed since then, and Adam now resided in his own room back in Edina, where his parents lived comfortably. Today in particular, he wasn't doing so good. His mother checked in on him every ten minutes, while his father refused to go near his room. Adam was vaguely sure that his father had already said his goodbyes.

"Adam? Someone's here to visit, are you feeling up to it?" His mother came in, speaking in a hushed voice as if not to wake him up.

He shook his head yes, finding it extremely hard to find his breathe to speak. It had been like this for some while now, his parents and the doctors asking yes or no questions. It annoyed him, seeing as he probably could talk if somewhere were to ask him a question worth answering.

All his negative thoughts vanished as he seen an angel walk through his doorway, and he wondered if it was his time to go. He noticed that if this was the angel that was going to be taking him away; he wouldn't mind it so much. As long as she stayed with him forever.

His mother shut the door behind her with a sad smile, nodding to Julie as she made her way into his room with an air of uncertainty. Adam wanted to get up from his prison of a bed, he wanted to take away all the frightening tubes that he knew were scaring her, and he wanted to hold her more than anything. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright, and they would live together until they were both elderly.

But he couldn't; because he knew that wouldn't happen.

He watched Julie sit in the chair his mother usually did beside his bed, but then motioned for her to join him on his bed. Things had been rough between the two lately, under the obvious circumstances. However, they both agreed that they loved each other; and weren't about to give up on anything they might have. No matter what.

She gingerly placed herself beside him, careful to watch out for the tubes connecting her boyfriend to the machines that beeped beside his bed. Her throat was closed over, and a part of her was happy that they didn't need to talk.

Joya Banks had called her at Eden Hall's dorms, and told her that she better stop by and see her son today, because she wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be aware of his surroundings. Julie had cried for a few long hours before she got ready, and drove her way over to the Banks residence.

It was hard having a boyfriend while trying to juggle hockey, school, and your friends. It was even worse when you didn't know if the person you loved unconditionally was even going to make it through the year.

Looking over at his bare head, and pale skin, all she wanted to do was cry. But she had to be strong for him. He had been strong all this time for her, and she wasn't about to let him down and crack under pressure. She owed him that much, and she intended to see that they didn't spend their last few days together upset.

Adam lifted his hand, with his IV in, up to her cheek, lazily bringing their faces together. She didn't hesitate to bring their lips together, savouring the feeling of simply Adam. It was short, seeing as he couldn't find the air to keep it going, but it was enough.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, finally allowing herself to speak without the feeling of bursting out in tears.

"Better now," he smiled, his eyes getting droopy. He hadn't had a good sleep in weeks, and just being around her made him feel comfortable and well. She had this calming effect about her, and he basked it in, remembering her beautiful smell.

"Oh Adam," she sighed, carefully placing her arm around his once toned waist. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

She hadn't meant for it to slip out, but she just couldn't fool herself anymore. Doctors hadn't given him this long, and she knew it would eventually come sometime soon where Adam Banks wouldn't be in her life anymore. The thought was as frightening as dying herself.

His grip tightened around her just a little bit more, feeling a little helpless on what to say to his girlfriend who was about to have a breakdown. He had been surprised when she had been brave and kept it to herself for this long.

"Jules," he started, sighing a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry Adam," she retorted, sounding very close to tears. "But the thought of you not being around is terrifying. All our plans, our future together, life. It just won't be worth it without you."

"Don't say that, Julie," he turned her face towards him, looking into her watering eyes. "I want you to be happy."

She looked into his clear blue eyes, one thing that never changed about him. They were still big, and the most wonderful shade of blue Julie had ever saw in her life. Looking intently into his eyes, she was positive that she would love this guy forever; no matter what.

"I'm sorry, Adam."

Minutes passed in a comfortable silence, while Julie took comfort in not only being held by him, but the steady murmur of the heart monitor placed beside him, indicating that he was still with her. He rubbed her back slightly, and she realized just how strong and determined he really was.

"Jules?" He asked, and she turned her face back up to his. "I'm scared of not being with you."

Tears broke out from underneath her closed eyelids as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek, feeling helpless for the first time in her life. Here was the strongest individual she knew, being a rock for her, when she should be one for him. Here was the boy she loved, saying his goodbyes.

"Adam, please don't say your goodbyes. Please stay with me," were the words that flew from her lips before her brain had time to stop them. She gripped to him tightly, letting her emotions take over her as she smelt in the scent that was just Adam.

"Remind me how it feels to be with you, Julie," he said in such a low voice that she almost missed it altogether. She looked up into his eyes, and detected that he was scared for the first time since he had been diagnosed with this terrible disease.

_Baby, remind me._

"Are you sure?" She asked, sitting up on her elbows, looking at him with watery eyes. She hadn't been with Adam since weeks before he was put in the hospital, and longed to have him just once more. She wasn't sure though, if he was well enough to do this… and she didn't want to hurt him even more.

"I've never been more sure," was his reply, as he caught her lips with his, losing all thoughts that this could be their last time together. Forgetting that he was on his deathbed, as they became one.

"I love you, Adam," Julie said, closing her eyes at the feeling of being complete.

"I love you too, Julie," he breathed in shakily, closing his eyes as he held her as close as they could physically become. "Forever."

…

Julie Gaffney raced to her bedside table, clutching her towel around herself a little tighter as she realized Connie was in the room with her boyfriend, Guy. They had just played a home game against an easy team, and they were soon going out to have pizza. She couldn't figure out who would be calling.

"Hello?" She asked, a little out of breath from the sprint from the shower.

"Julie?"

She knew who it was. As soon as she heard the voice, she knew who it was. And it was terrifying. Joya Banks, her boyfriends mother was calling her. And this never happened.

"Mrs. Banks? What's wrong?" Panic flashed throughout her whole body, making herself numb. She trembled, and tears were forming.

"Julie, I think you'd better come see for yourself," his mother spoke, with little emotion. She sounded oddly… relaxed. Ever since Julie had met her boyfriends mother, three years back, the woman had held up to her first impression with being high-strung.

"Mrs. Banks… please tell me he's okay. Adam…" Julie noticed the room had went quiet. Looking over at the door, she seen most of her teammates waiting by the dorm door, all looking at her with anticipating looks. When had they shown up?

"Julie, do you have a drive? Phillip will come get you if you need one."

The woman was going to give her a heart attack. She thought about throwing her phone at the wall; exactly what she felt like doing at the moment.

"No, I have a drive. I'll be right there."

Julie didn't let her get a goodbye in, because she shut her phone with a click, acting on pure adrenaline. Jumping up, and racing towards the bathroom where she finished getting herself together in record timing.

…

She awkwardly stood on the Banks' porch waiting to be let in after ringing the doorbell, her heart in her mouth. She could hear her own heartbeat in the silence while she waited for the large oak door to be taken out of her way to her destination.

No longer than a few minutes and the door swung back gently, and she waited to see the face of her boyfriends parent… but was surprised. There before her, was none other than her boyfriend, Adam Banks, in a wheelchair; smiling the most largest, and charming smile that ever graced his features.

"Adam?" Julie asked, uncertain what was going on. She had been sure she was being called over here for more bad news.

He wheeled back, letting her out of the cold, and closed the door easily behind her. "Jules?" He started, taking her hands in his. "The treatment worked."

It took several moments for her brain to register what he had just said.

"What?" Her eyebrows went up, her eyes gleamed. Her mouth opened in shock, and her hands flew to her mouth. "Adam?"

"I'm cancer free, Jules." His eyes danced, as he caressed her hand in his, smiling in triumph.

He had won. Adam had beaten cancer.

Tears of joy sprung to her eyes, and she fell to her knees, kneeling in front of his chair. She clutched onto him in a tight hug; being the happiest she had been since he was diagnosed.

"Forever, Jules. Forever."

He didn't hesitate bring their faces together into a sweet kiss.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review. **


End file.
